La Fanfic Ultime
by Seyhial
Summary: Gynny vient d'achever l'écriture de la meilleure fanfiction de l'univers, mais l'univers n'a pas l'air content...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

\- ...car il savait désormais leur amour éternel, Point Final.

Gynny poussa un soupir de soulagement en tapant le dernier caractère de sa fanfic. Elle l'avait fait.

Ainsi s'achevait l'œuvre de sa vie. Sa fanfic ultime. Quand elle serait en ligne, le monde de la fiction allait changer.

La jeune auteur recula un instant son fauteuil du bureau et lui fit faire un tour sur lui-même, comme pour célébrer ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Tandis que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce, elle réfléchit à ce qu'impliquait la fin de son travail et se dit que la personne qui avait achevé de construire les pyramides avait probablement ressenti la même chose qu'elle. Un sentiment de satisfaction ultime. L'impression qu'elle pouvait désormais tout faire.

La certitude qu'à travers son œuvre, elle allait devenir immortelle.

Au cours de sa vie, Gynny avait écrite de nombreuses fanfics, sur de nombreux sujets. Bien sur, la plupart tournaient autour du shipping et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Les couples de youtubers étaient un sujet populaire, et une de ses passions... Mais cette fois ci elle avait atteint le niveau supérieur. A sa connaissance, ce qu'elle venait d'écrire était absolument incomparable avec ce qui avait déjà été fait. Toutes les règles des fanfics allaient devoir s'adapter à son travail. Elle allait devenir une référence en la matière... A dire vrai, elle n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer une prochaine adaptation en film et en pièce de théâtre de son histoire. Oui, c'était probablement prétentieux, mais son travail était tout simplement aussi bon que ça.

\- VINCENT ! cria-t-elle à l'intention de son petit ami.

Ce dernier entra dans la pièce et lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait.

\- J'ai fini ! s'exclama Gynny.

\- Fini quoi ?

\- Ma fanfic ! Celle sur laquelle je travaille depuis presque deux ans... Elle est terminée ! J'ai réussi Vincent ! S'exclama Gynny, extatique.

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune étudiante en droit qui peinait à contenir son émotions. Même une mère qui rencontre son enfant pour la première fois ne pouvait pas imaginer la fierté qu'elle ressentait en cet instant ! A dire vrai, la simple idée d'avoir des enfants lui semblait maintenant inutile étant donnée qu'elle venait d'atteindre l'accomplissement de sa vie.

\- Elle en pense quoi Lucie ? demanda Vincent, qui ne réalisait apparemment pas l'importance de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Oh, tu as raison, je vais lui envoyer tout de suite !

Lucie était une amie de Gynny, et était à la fois sa correctrice et son éditrice. Toutes les fanfics qu'elle écrivait passaient par Lucie, et c'était finalement elle qui avait le dernier mot sur la valeur de son travail. Autant dire qu'il était impensable que son amie ne lise pas sa Fanfic Ultime.

Gynny sélectionna la conversation qu'elle avait avec son amie sur Skype et lui transféra le document texte contenant son chef d'œuvre, accompagné d'un petit smiley jaune qui clignait de l'œil.

Le document en lui même n'était pas très long, un peu plus d'une centaine de pages, le transfert serait rapide. Environ 15 secondes d'après Skype.

\- C'est fait, dit Gynny. D'ici une petite heure le temps qu'elle lise tout ça, on sera fixé ! Mais franchement, vu le temps que j'y ai passé je sais déjà qu'elle va adorer.

Trois secondes restantes.

Deux secondes.

\- Euh Gynny, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Vincent d'une voix inquiète en désignant la fenêtre.

Une seconde.

L'écran de l'ordinateur devint noir.

Gynny continua de le fixer durant plusieurs secondes, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Mais... Quoi ? Non. NON ! PUTAIN NON ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Chérie tu devrais vraiment regarder dehors là... dit son petit ami, la voix tremblante.

\- MAIS TA GUEULE TU VOIS PAS QUE J'AI D'AUTRE SOU- commença-t-elle d'une voix qui était aux antipodes du calme.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car l'écran de son ordinateur explosa, ainsi que toutes les vitres de l'appartement... et du reste de la ville de Lyon.

Les murs autour de Gynny ainsi que le sol sous ses pieds se mirent à trembler violemment, renversant sa chaise. Un craquement épouvantable retenti à l'extérieur, comme si le ciel lui-même se déchirait. Des flashs de lumières éclairèrent la pièce, comme si un orage venait subitement de se déclencher.

La jeune fille leva les yeux et vit avec horreur ce qui semblait être un morceau de plomberie tomber juste au dessus de son ordinateur. Elle se jeta en avant pour le protéger, ignorant les hurlements de terreur son copain.

Le tuyau métallique la frappa violemment sur le haut du crâne, et le monde autour d'elle se tinta de sang avant de devenir noir.

Elle perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 1 : C'est l'Apocalypse !

**Chapitre 1**

 **C'est l'Apocalypse !**

C'est l'odeur qui réveilla Gynny. Une odeur de mort, comme si elle se trouvait au milieu d'un charnier. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, elle se sentait couverte d'hématomes et pleine de courbatures. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ?

Elle fronça le nez et réprima un haut-le-cœur tout en entrouvrant les yeux. Elle se trouvait apparemment toujours dans sa chambre, mais cette dernière était beaucoup plus délabrée que dans ses souvenirs. La vitre qui donnait sur l'extérieur était en morceaux, et les murs comme le plafond s'effritaient de toute part. De la poussière recouvrait tous les meubles, y compris le lit sur lequel elle était allongée.

La jeune fille se redressa lentement, poussant un léger gémissement de douleur lié à toutes ses courbatures, et sorti du lit.

\- Vincent ..? Tu es là ? demanda Gynny d'une petite voix.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Gynny se leva avec précautions et s'approcha de la fenêtre, le cœur serré à l'idée de ce qui se trouvait dehors.

Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son corps en constatant ce qui restait de la ville. On ne pouvait même plus parler de ville, tout ce qui se trouvait dehors c'était une vaste étendue de ruines, des bâtiments écroulés de toute part, comme si elle se trouvait au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Seules quelques rares constructions comme la sienne tenaient encore debout, le reste n'était que gravats et poussière. Les rares arbres qui tenaient encore debout semblaient morts, comme si l'hiver était arrivé en avance.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les rues, tout le monde était soit mort, soit caché à l'intérieur, essayant de rester à l'abri.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Gynny fut alors prise d'un affreux soupçon et un frisson de terreur lui parcourut le dos

Elle devait absolument vérifier quelque-chose. Elle sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche, et appuya sur le bouton de sortie de veille... L'écran s'alluma alors, et le regard de Gynny se posa sur les petites icônes en haut de l'écran... Pas de réseau. Pas de wifi.

Son téléphone lui glissa des mains et elle se sentit à nouveau défaillir. L'apocalypse pouvait-il être réellement si cruel ?!

Elle tomba à quatre pattes, et rampa jusque sous son bureau, se posant à côté de la tour de son ordinateur. Au moins ce dernier semblait aller bien, même si l'écran était désormais inutilisable. La proximité de cette pièce de technologie fonctionnelle la rassurait, et Gynny ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de cette présente réconfortante pour retrouver ses esprits. Tout n'était pas perdu. Tant qu'il y a de la technologie, il y a de l'espoir.

Maintenant que ses yeux étaient à nouveau fermés, Gynny réalisa que l'odeur de viande pourrie qui l'avait réveillée était toujours présente. Prise d'un doute, elle renifla ses vêtements, et fut soulagée de constater que l'odeur ne provenait pas d'elle. Enfin, pas que d'elle en tout cas, parce-que même si elle ne sentait pas encore comme un cadavre elle avait tout de même bien besoin d'une douche.

L'odeur semblait venir du salon.

Hésitante, Gynny sorti de sous le bureau et pénétra dans son salon d'un pas hésitant. Tout comme sa chambre, le salon était dans un état déplorable et les murs semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler. La plupart des meubles et des étagères avaient été renversés, seul le canapé et la table basse au centre du salon semblaient en bon état.

Et bien entendu, Vincent était affalé sur le canapé, occupé à dévorer un kebab dégoulinant d'huile et d'autres substances douteuses... Décidément, même après l'apocalypse certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

Posé sur la table basse devant le canapé se trouvait un autre kebab, encore entier, duquel s'échappait l'odeur pestilentielle qui avait réveillée la pauvre Gynny. Est-ce que c'était Vincent qui avait préparé ça ? Il avait du prendre un coup sur la tête bien plus fort qu'elle pour en arriver à croire que ce qu'il mangeait était comestible.

\- Non mais c'est une blague ?! s'exclama Gynny, hors d'elle.

Vincent écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa petite amie entrer dans la pièce, et manqua s'étouffer avec un morceau de kebab en tentant de répondre. Gynny ne lui en laissa cependant pas l'occasion.

\- Alors moi je suis inconsciente pendant dieu seul sait combien de temps, et pendant ce temps là toi tu bouffes ! J'aurai pu mourir mais tu t'en fous totalement en fait ! T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste ! C'est l'apocalypse dehors et toi tu manges !

Vincent avala difficilement son morceau de kebab et répondit d'une voix hésitante :

\- T'as dormi pendant deux jours, j'allais pas rester avec toi tout le temps, j'avais faim... Je t'ai gardé un kebab si tu veux ?

Gynny regarda le kebab posé sur la table et senti son estomac faire un looping à l'idée d'approcher cette abomination culinaire de son organisme.

\- Ça va pas non ? Je vais pas bouffer cette merde ! T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? grogna Gynny.

\- Mais mon amour... Y'a plus d'électricité pour cuisiner à l'intérieur et dehors c'est l'apocalypse ! Du coup je suis allé au kebab. Il restait plus que de la viande de rat je crois, mais on s'habitue vite à l'odeur !

\- Bon, admettons... marmonna Gynny, peu convaincue. Est-ce que tu sais où je peux trouver du wifi ? Je veux savoir si Lucie a reçue ma fanfic.

\- Mais bébé... C'est l'apocalypse, y'a plus internet nulle part, dit Vincent, la bouche dégoulinante de graisse de rat. Presque tout le monde est mort en plus, si ça se trouve Lucie...

\- Ta gueule. l'interrompit Gynny d'un ton sec. Je connais Lucie depuis des années, c'est une sorcière de l'orthographe et de la grammaire, et il faudra plus qu'un apocalypse pour lui faire la peau.

Gynny se dirigea alors vers la cuisine d'un pas décidé et ouvrit le frigo en quête d'un repas... Il restait seulement un fond de coca tiède et des cornichons, mais ça suffirait. Elle but le coca d'une traite, et retourna dans le salon avec le bocal à cornichons pour s'asseoir à côté de Vincent.

\- Tu sais si on a une carte quelque-part ? demanda-t-elle tout en grignotant un cornichon.

\- Euh ouais, peut-être dans la voiture en bas de l'immeuble, pourquoi ? s'interrogea Vincent, n'osant plus continuer à manger son kebab.

\- Plus qu'il n'y a plus ni réseau ni internet, il va me falloir un plan si je veux aller à Nancy.

\- Nancy ? Pourquoi tu veux aller à Nancy ?

\- C'est là-bas qu'habite Lucie. Si je ne peux pas lui demander par Skype ou par téléphone ce qu'elle a pensé de ma Fanfic, je vais devoir aller lui demander en personne !

Gynny tourna son visage vers l'avenir, et ce dernier lui paru radieux. Sa Fanfic serait l'héritage qu'elle laisserait aux générations futures pour les aider à reconstruire le monde.

Elle sortit un cornichon du bocal et le croqua avec détermination. Finalement, il restait un espoir. Ce n'était pas un petit apocalypse qui allait l'empêcher d'achever l'œuvre de sa vie !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le début du voyage

**Chapitre 2**

 **Le début du voyage**

Gynny balança son sac à dos sur son épaule et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé vers le nord, laissant derrière elle Vincent qui la regardait s'éloigner depuis le seuil de leur résidence, l'air inquiet et légèrement perdu. Il lui fit au-revoir de la main, mais elle lui tournait le dos et ne le vit pas.

Elle partait à la rencontre de son destin, et ce dernier promettait d'être radieux.

La jeune étudiante n'avait pas perdu de temps à faire son sac, chaque seconde étant précieuse, et avait donc rassemblé uniquement le strict nécessaire... Ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle raconterait si on lui demandait. Pas sur que son livre de droit pénal général ou son fer à repasser fassent parti du strict nécessaire, et pourtant ils étaient dans son sac à dos. Par contre, elle avait clairement besoin de son Carnet Officiel de Shipping et l'avait donc placé dans sa besace avec le disque dur de son ordinateur qui contenait sa précieuse Fanfic Ultime. Pour finir elle portait en collier autour de son cou une clé usb contenant une copie incomplète de la Fanfic qu'elle avait réalisée la semaine précédent l'apocalypse et qu'elle avait décidé d'emmener au cas ou quelque-chose arrivait à la version finale. Il manquait le chapitre final, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il valait mieux prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Le seul soucis était ses réserves de nourriture limitées puisqu'elle n'avait pu emporter qu'un paquet de gâteaux secs, le reste de ses cornichons, et un kebab de rat dégoulinant de graisse qu'elle avait emporté en désespoir de cause, faute de pouvoir faire de vrais sandwichs. Il lui faudrait donc trouver à manger en chemin, mais elle avait confiance en ses capacités de chasseuse, elle avait déjà vu des tutoriels youtube sur la survie en pleine nature et elle avait été pêcher une fois à l'âge de 6 ans.

Gynny parcourut environ 5 mètres le long de la route avant de réaliser qu'il lui manquait quelque-chose d'essentiel. Elle se retourna brusquement vers son petit ami.

\- Vincent qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu viens avec moi, dit-elle d'un ton sec qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

\- Quoi ? balbutia le jeune homme, surpris. Ça va pas ? Je dois rester pour... euh... surveiller les peluches. Il faudrait pas qu'on nous les vole en notre absence.

\- Vincent, c'est la fin du monde, personne ne va voler tes peluches. Tu viens avec moi.

\- Mais j'ai pas de fanfic moi ! Je vais servir à rien !

Gynny ne prit pas la peine de répondre et foudroya du regard Vincent qui se senti écrasé sous l'intensité du regard de la jeune fille. Il lâcha un profond soupir de désespoir et la rejoignit d'un pas lent et maussade, résigné à l'accompagner dans sa quête insensée. Décidément l'amour (ou la peur ?) faisait faire des folies.

Ils prirent alors la route, ensembles.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient le long de la rue, ils purent observer à quel point leur monde avait changé. La ville autrefois grouillante de vie était maintenant déserte. Des cadavres d'animaux jonchaient le sol, principalement des pigeons et autres oiseaux qui pullulaient avant la fin du monde, mais également quelques animaux de compagnie comme des chats ou des chiens. Pas un seul cadavre humain cependant. Si des gens étaient morts, leurs proches avaient du récupérer leur corps. Ou alors... Gynny repensa avec une légère inquiétude au kebab de rat dans son sac et frissonna légèrement alors qu'elle chassait de sa tête des idées qu'elle espérait ridicules. La fin du monde avait eu lieu il y a seulement deux jours, les gens n'en étaient pas encore réduits au cannibalisme. Et si elle arrivait au bout de sa quête, ils n'auraient jamais à l'être. Si elle ne voyait aucun mort, c'était probablement que personne ne l'était, tout simplement.

Des voitures étaient abandonnées au milieu de la route, portières ouvertes. Comme si les gens avaient simplement fuis la ville, laissant tout derrière eux. Une ou deux fois elle crut apercevoir ce qui ressemblaient à un visage humain l'observer derrière une fenêtre lointaine, mais ce fut le seul signe de vie qu'elle et Vincent rencontrèrent.

Mais ce n'était pas l'absence de vie humaine qui était le plus étrange, c'était le silence. Tout autour d'eux, là où il aurait du y avoir les bruits de la vie, il n'y avait rien. Pas même un peu de vent. Le seul bruit aux alentours était le son de leurs propres pas sur le bitume ainsi que la respiration haletante de Vincent qui était déjà épuisé. Ils avaient à peine parcouru deux kilomètres et déjà le jeune homme approchait de sa limite. Gynny aurait voulu le réprimander, mais elle aussi ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Le monde avait changé, et ils se sentaient plus faibles qu'avant.

Continuer à avancer était d'autant plus dur que l'air était lourd et plein de poussière, et le ciel couvert de nuages gris n'avait rien d'encourageant.

Gynny sentait toujours la main du destin qui la poussait inexorablement vers l'avant, mais pour la première fois elle réalisait que son chemin ne serait pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait imaginé et que les obstacles risquaient d'êtres nombreux. Et justement, un hurlement terrifié de Vincent lui signala que le premier obstacle venait d'apparaître.

Gynny se retourna brusquement vers son petit ami, prête à l'action.

Trois hommes encagoulés venaient de plaquer Vincent au sol et le maintenaient à terre, ce qui était relativement superflu parce-qu'un seul homme de corpulence moyenne aurait probablement suffit à immobiliser Vincent. Ou alors un duo d'enfants de 10 ans... Ou même un chien un peu gros. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait Gynny se demanda pourquoi elle avait emmené Vincent avec elle, parce-qu'il avait raison finalement, il n'était pas utile du tout. Tout juste bon à être une demoiselle en détresse. Mais ce genre de réflexions devraient attendre, parce-que pour l'instant il y avait de l'action en perspective. Gynny dégaina son carnet de shipping de la main gauche et tout en faisant tournoyer un stylo dans sa main droite, fit face aux agresseurs avec confiance.

\- Halte-là ! lança-t-elle d'une voix claire et assurée. Vous allez vous éloigner du jeune homme et nous laisser reprendre notre route si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis.

Tout en prononçant ces mots Gynny décapuchonna son stylo et ouvrir son carnet à une page au hasard. Elle était prête à écrire.

Les trois hommes hésitèrent un instant en la regardant, l'air surpris, puis l'un d'entre eux éclata de rire et ses compagnons suivirent. Gynny remarqua alors que l'agresseur du milieu qui immobilisait Vincent de ses genoux était en réalité une femme, et qu'elle semblait diriger les hommes autour d'elle car ils s'écartèrent d'elle à la seconde où elle leur fit signe de le faire. L'assaillante en chef se redressa, écrasant Vincent sous son pied, et d'un geste de la tête ordonna à ses deux hommes de main de s'occuper de Gynny.

Les deux hommes firent face à la frêle jeune fille, la toisant du regard. Ils semblaient tous deux mesurer plus de deux mètres de haut et avaient des carrures capables de faire pâlir de jalousie des bodybuilders. Pas le genre de personne à qui l'on avait envie de se frotter. L'un d'eux sorti de sa poche un couteau à la lame si acérée que la jeune fille aurait jurée qu'un rayon de lumière venait de se faire couper en deux. Il tendit son arme vers Gynny et commença à avancer vers elle d'un pas lent.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi exactement, avec ton petit cahier et ton stylo ? Nous caricaturer ? ricana l'homme au couteau. Je vais te faire bouffer chacune de tes petites pages.

Gynny vit avec effroi les deux hommes s'avancer vers elle. Manifestement, sa tentative d'intimidation n'avait pas fonctionné. La jeune fille avait beau être déterminée, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir et de reculer d'un pas en voyant les deux montagnes de muscles qui arrivaient sur elle. C'est cependant avec une voix qu'elle espérait confiante qu'elle s'adressa à ses agresseurs :

\- J'en déduis à votre insouciance que vous n'avez jamais affronté de shippeuse avant, pas vrai ? Ça vous servira de leçon !

Gynny approcha brusquement son crayon de son carnet et commença à écrire, quand une main solide surgit de derrière elle et lui saisit violemment le poignet, la serrant si fort qu'elle lâcha son crayon en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Gynny se retourna : un quatrième homme s'était discrètement avancé derrière elle, et il était encore plus grand que ses deux compagnons. Elle tenta de se dégager en poussant un cri de protestation et en frappant l'agresseur de sa main libre, mais les deux autres hommes furent sur elle en un instant et la maîtrisèrent sans efforts, la forçant à lâcher également son carnet.

La femme qui semblait être la chef demanda alors qu'on lui apporte le Carnet Officiel de Shipping. Elle ôta ensuite sa cagoule, révélant de longs cheveux roux et un teint très pâle, puis prit le Carnet entre ses mains et le feuilleta rapidement pour confirmer son contenu.

Gynny eu un moment de doute en voyant la personne qui lui faisait fasse, puis soudain il y eu un déclic dans son esprit et elle la reconnu :

\- Tina ?! s'exclama Gynny, bouche-bée.

\- Hé oui Gynny, c'est bien moi, confirma Tina avec un sourire suffisant. Tu vois, mes laquais savent exactement comment affronter une shippeuse dans ton genre, parce-que c'est moi qui le leur ai expliqué. Mais à vrai dire je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple.

\- Mais... quoi ? balbutia la jeune fille, totalement prise au dépourvu.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Tina était une fille adorable ainsi qu'une amie, et certainement pas la leader d'une bande de gros bras en quête de destruction.

\- Tu as désobéi au code du Shipping, Gynny. Tu as abusée des pouvoirs qui étaient tiens, ignoré nos avertissements, et maintenant tu vas en payer les conséquences.

Gynny ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répondre, mais aucun son ne voulu sortir. Elle était totalement perdue. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Elle aurait voulu qu'on la pince pour la réveiller de ce mauvais rêve, mais la douleur dans son poignet droit lui confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité.

Tina écrasa violemment la tête de Vincent d'un coup de pied, puis elle tourna le dos à Gynny et s'éloigna nonchalamment, le carnet de shipping à la main.

Vincent était inconscient, et un filet de sang coulait le long de son visage.

\- Oh, et récupérez aussi sa fanfic, ajouta la femme rousse avant de disparaître dans un bâtiment proche.

L'un des gros bras qui immobilisait Gynny se saisit alors de la clé USB qui était accrochée à son cou et lui arracha d'un coup sec, sous les hurlements indignés de sa propriétaire qui se débattait sans succès. Une fois la clé USB en sa possession, l'homme frappa Gynny d'un coup de poing à la tête. Il y eu un bruit de craquement et la jeune fille se tut aussitôt. Les mains qui l'enserraient la lâchèrent alors et elle tomba mollement à terre, le visage couvert de sang.

Elle tenta de se relever et d'interpeller l'homme qui s'éloignait, sa fanfic à la main, mais son corps refusait de répondre. Un voile rouge passa devant son regard et une fois encore, Gynny perdit connaissance.

Les hommes de main ainsi que leur maléfique leader rousse avaient disparu aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, emportant avec eux les deux plus précieuses possessions de Gynny.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ce qui n'arriva pas

**Chapitre 3**

 **Ce qui n'arriva pas**

Pas un bruit ne régnait dans la pièce où s'étaient réfugiés Gynny et Vincent. Leur premier réflexe en se réveillant avait été de se mettre à l'abri, en l'occurrence les toilettes pour femmes du bar le plus proche.

Il faisait maintenant nuit, et ni Gynny ni Vincent n'avaient la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était ou du temps qu'ils avaient passé inconscient. Presque aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux depuis l'agression, chacun blâmant silencieusement l'autre pour ce qui s'était passé. Pour Gynny c'était Vincent qui n'aurait pas du se laisser surprendre, pour Vincent c'était la faute de Gynny qui avait des ennemis dont elle n'avait jamais parlé.

Le jeune homme encore amoché était assis par terre contre un mur, du sang séché partout sur son visage, et regardait le sol d'un air morose. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et tôt ou tard il allait devoir obtenir des réponses.

A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait Gynny assise à côté de la porte, son sac à dos posé à sa droite, et serrant contre elle la besace ou se trouvait le disque dur contenant sa précieuse Fanfic Ultime.

Entre eux deux se trouvait une petite lampe torche récupérée derrière le comptoir du bar qui éclairait faiblement la pièce, les protégeant ainsi de l'obscurité. Ils avaient tenté d'allumer la lumière en arrivant mais il n'y avait plus de courant dans la ville. La fin du monde rendait impossible bien des gestes simples.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était si pesant qu'il était pratiquement perceptible, emplissant la pièce de son imposante présence. D'un instant à l'autre il allait être brisé et des explications allaient être données, mais en attendant il grandissait et devenait de plus en plus oppressant, comme si un être tentaculaire s'enroulait lentement autour de Gynny et Vincent, prêt à les dévorer. C'était à celui qui craquerait en premier. Mais aucun des deux n'était prêt à affronter le silence pour l'instant. Pas tout de suite...

Le silence continua à grossir.

Vincent était tout tremblant, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos et son corps couvert d'hématomes le faisait souffrir Son corps était poisseux de transpiration et sa respiration était lente et difficile. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids sur sa cage thoracique et chaque geste lui était douloureux. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été blessé plus gravement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Gynny et constata qu'elle n'était pas en meilleur état que lui.

Il esquissa un léger sourire. Tant mieux. Il en avait sa claque de se faire traîner partout avec elle, sans aucune considération pour ses propres sentiments ou envies. Il avait risqué sa vie à cause des secrets qu'elle lui cachait, et il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer ainsi. Ce qui venait de se passer leur pendait au nez depuis un bon moment, et Vincent espérait que sa petite amie allait retenir la leçon. Qu'elle allait enfin comprendre qu'elle n'était pas invincible, et lui non plus.

Mais de telles idées étaient bien loin de l'esprit de Gynny. Cette dernière était concentrée sur une seule question : Devait-elle poursuivre Tina pour récupérer son carnet ou continuer à chercher Lucie et accomplir son destin ? D'un point de vue pratique elle n'avait pas besoin du carnet pour continuer son voyage, mais sans lui les choses risquaient de vite devenir compliquées. Elle sentait déjà son esprit s'embrumer, symptôme premier de l'absence du carnet. Mais même si elle poursuivait Tina, serait-elle de taille ? Elle se voyait mal affronter ses gorilles, et Vincent n'allait être d'aucune aide. Bien sur elle pouvait toujours essayer de...

\- C'était quoi ce bordel ? demanda Vincent d'un ton agressif, coupant net Gynny dans ses pensées.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, sans comprendre. Son petit ami ami avait parlé avec un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas... Elle senti comme une légère démangeaison dans son bras gauche en entendant ces mots et eu du mal à rassembler ses pensées. Il insista :

\- Pourquoi on a été attaqué ? Comment tu les connaissais ?

Gynny hésita. Que pouvait-elle révéler à Vincent ? N'était-ce pas risqué de lui en parler ? Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Les choses n'auraient pas du se passer comme ça... Elle ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses idées, quand elle sentit une forte lumière sur elle. Elle releva la tête et vit Vincent pointant la lampe torche sur son visage.

La scène avait des allures d'interrogatoire de police et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Son bras la démangeait vraiment.

\- Parle, cracha Vincent. Parle ou je te jure que t'es pas prête de me revoir.

\- Pfeuh. T'es incapable de vivre sans moi, répondit Gynny en se relevant doucement, déposant sa sacoche à terre. Tu reviendrais en rampant.

Elle commençait à avoir mal au bras. Elle ignora la douleur.

\- Tu veux savoir qui nous a attaqué ? C'était Tina. Une ancienne amie de mon groupe de Shipping. Et ces gros bras avec elle, c'était ses zombies. De pauvres hommes qu'elle a ensorcelé pour qu'ils tombent amoureux d'elle et lui obéissent aveuglément.

Elle se tut, guettant une réaction de Vincent, mais ce dernier se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête. Elle s'attendait à une réaction plus virulente de sa part, mais il fallait croire que se faire piétiner le crâne par une gamine après l'apocalypse ouvrait l'esprit à de nombreuses possibilités. Elle continua ses explications en commençant à se gratter le bras.

\- Si elle nous a attaqué, c'est parce-qu'elle voulait mon Carnet de Shipping. Il contient la liste de tous les ships que j'ai réalisé, et elle pensait probablement qu'il était la source de mon pouvoir.

\- Parce-que toi aussi tu as un pouvoir bien sur, marmonna Vincent semblait commencer à comprendre.

\- Je peux modifier la réalité. Quand j'écris un ship, si je le souhaite très fort alors il devient vrai. La réalité se modifie pour rassembler les événement nécessaires à un coup de foudre. Parfois, je peux aussi changer le passé pour que mon ship soit déjà vrai depuis quelques temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai le carnet, il ne change jamais lui. Il contient la liste de tous mes ships, et j'en ai besoin pour me souvenir.

Vincent regardait le sol. Il n'osait plus regarder Gynny dans les yeux, et après ce qui venait de se passer il était disposé à la croire. Un affreux soupçon traversa alors son esprit.

\- Elle a dit que tu avais abusé de tes pouvoirs... dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi elle a dit ça ?

\- On s'en fiche, s'exclama-t-elle. c'était juste une excuse pour voler mon carnet !

Elle se grattait maintenant frénétiquement le bras gauche, ses ongles traçant des sillons rouges dans sa peau.

\- Est-ce que tu as utilisé ton pouvoir pour me faire tomber amoureux de toi ?

Gynny se stoppa net et eu le souffle coupé. C'était une question toute simple de la part de Vincent, et la réponse était aussi simple. Il fallait juste qu'elle réponde non. La réponse était simple et évidente. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle hésitait autant ?

Son bras hurlait de douleur.

\- Bien sur que non ! s'exclama Gynny d'un ton faussement gai. J'ai eu mes pouvoirs il y a un peu plus d'un an et tu es tombé amoureux de moi bien avant ! Nous deux c'est le vrai amour, je n'aurai jamais osé faire ça !

Vincent recula d'un pas, il tremblait de tout son corps. Était-il vraiment tombé amoureux de cette fille ? Sa lampe de poche lui échappa des mains et il recula à nouveau, soudainement inquiet de se trouver dans la même pièce que cette personne qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus connaître.

\- Tu as dit que tu pouvais modifier le passé... commença Vincent d'une voix faible. Est-ce que tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi ?

\- Mais non enfin ! cria Gynny, choquée.

Elle recommença à se gratter furieusement le bras gauche, elle avait l'impression qu'il était en feu. Vincent la regardait avec un air effrayé, elle ressemblait à une droguée. Elle était devenu complètement blanche et elle semblait avoir des difficultés à rester debout. Elle semblait également avoir un tic nerveux qui lui faisait se gratter le bras, son sang coulait. Il avait peur d'elle. Et il était désormais certain qu'elle lui mentait. Un déclic se fit alors dans l'esprit de Vincent. Et il comprit.

\- C'est ta faute... C'EST TA FAUTE ! cria-t-il subitement. Tu as dit que tu pouvais modifier la réalité... Et l'apocalypse qui a lieu au moment ou tu finis ton histoire... C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait ton carnet ! C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait ta fanfic ! Gynny, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Quoi ?! s' t'as complètement perdu la tête enfin ! Tu me connais, j'aurais jamais fait ça !

Le jeune homme mesura rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la porte de sortie... Elle était juste à côté de Gynny, mais s'il se dépêchait il pouvait peut-être l'atteindre avant qu'elle réagisse.

La petite amie de Vincent le regarda d'un air désespéré. Elle se grattait toujours furieusement le bras gauche, ses ongles avaient fini par traverser la peau et ses doigts comme son bras étaient plein de sang. Elle semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle était furieuse.

Comment osait-il douter d'elle, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas été heureux pendant tout ce temps ? Sans lâcher Vincent des yeux elle commença à fouiller dans son sac, et en sorti un objet qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir emporté. La lumière de la lampe se refléta dessus, aveuglant un instant Vincent.

\- Non... lâcha-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il fléchit les genoux et se précipita vers la porte, se jetant sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

\- NON ! hurla furieusement Gynny. NON NON NON !

Vincent eut à peine le temps de toucher la porte qu'il aperçu un éclat métallique et senti une vive douleur dans son ventre. Il baissa les yeux et vit du sang couler par terre. Son sang.

Il s'effondra en murmurant des mots inaudibles.

Gynny s'agenouilla à côté de lui et plongea à nouveau son couteau dans le corps de Vincent. Et elle recommença. Et encore une fois. Et encore et encore et encore...Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, plantant frénétiquement son arme, projetant des gerbes de liquide rouge poisseux dans toutes les directions. Elle était pratiquement en transe et avait perdu le contrôle de ses actes. Elle continua à frapper. Encore et encore.

Et tandis qu'elle s'acharnait, elle hurlait :

\- Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! Non non non ! Toi et moi c'est pour la vie ! C'est le destin ! Le destin Vincent ! TU NE PEUX PAS !

Et elle continua. Encore et encore. Aveuglée par la rage.

Quand elle reprit finalement conscience, elle était roulée en boule dans une cabine de toilette. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes et le reste de son corps par le sang. Le couteau était posé à côté d'elle.

\- Vincent... dit-elle d'une faible voix. J'arrive...

Gynny tendit la main vers l'arme ensanglantée et la saisit par le manche. Elle approcha alors le couteau de son bras gauche et commença à y graver un message. Elle hurla de douleur mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Elle continua jusqu'au bout.

Elle eu alors comme un étourdissement et sa tête commença à tourner. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Euh Gynny ça va ? demanda Vincent derrière elle. Qu'est-ce que t'as au bras, ça te gratte ?

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Vincent marcher derrière elle dans la rue. Il était toujours couvert de bleus mais à part ça semblait en forme, tout comme elle. Elle regarda son bras et vit qu'il était intact.

\- Oui oui, ça va ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle d'une voix joyeuse en reprenant la route.

Son bras la brûlait toujours, mais elle ignora la douleur. Avec le temps, elle disparaîtrait. Elle disparaissait toujours. Déjà son esprit commença à éclipser les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans les toilettes du bar, comme s'il s'était simplement agit d'un mauvais rêve. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Elle avait plus important à faire que de se soucier que de ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans des toilettes au lieu de continuer. Elle devait se rendre à Nancy pour remettre sa Fanfic Ultime à Lucie, c'était son destin.

Et Vincent l'accompagnerait jusqu'au bout.

Quoi qu'il en coûte.


End file.
